


Double Trouble

by Neondragon54



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I've actually had this around for a while, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This has been in the works longer than Lydia's Je'Taime has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: When people turn 16 a soulmark forms on their body. Normally a pattern on their body they could cover anywhere from around the wrist or the whole body. Some people have two marks but they are so few and far between that they are often a myth and many don't believe in it.





	Double Trouble

It had been three years after Ruby's mishaps with Spectrum and Ruby had got her soul marks like everybody else except she was blessed with two like Blacker, Hitch and Froghorn. So, Hitch was making sure that she was being safe which Ruby was not enjoying.

 Hitch smiled as she dashed quickly into the kitchen- already running late for the tasks she had to do- and saw the two soulmate marks on her arms. "Ruby... You might want to cover one of the marks." Hitch rubbed his right arm carefully, the two marks tattooed there pulsed with a saddened beat. "People can be extremely rude to people like us and you have them on separate arms as well, it'll be more noticeable." It didn't matter that the white stars on the left arm looked not even slightly related to the sleeve of rainbow dots on the right, but he wasn't going to say that.

"I suppose so, although I'm just going around to Del's for a bit. Why are you still like this?" She moaned sitting in the seat in front of him.

"Because," Hitch began, " When I was your age I had no idea what it was like so when I went bare armed the amount of abuse I got from random strangers believing that I was a mistake or that I'm the devil incarnate. And I don't want that to trouble you." He finished. He rolled up his short sleeve and Ruby saw the two marks that sat there.

The upper arm was covered in simple line art, dots and triangles in a deep brown, Ruby knew that Froghorn matched. Lower down Hitch's arm, where splashes of colour that dripped onto the top of his hand, so you could see it from his cuffs, was Blacker's mark. "Look kiddo, my life was rubbish ‘till I met these two and I know you've already met your soulmates but still." He paused for a minute and looked at her.

"If you're not going to cover up then at least don't start any fights and call me if anyone tries anything. Also tell me if you're staying over alright."

"I'm staying over." She answered grabbing a jacket from the floor, she shrugged it on and smiled. "Mrs D is staying out tonight as well if you know what I mean." She shimmied a little and laughed. "But it should be alright to have your lovers over you want to."

"Lovers?" Hitch muttered eyebrow raising slightly. "This isn’t the 18 hundred, it’s just Miles and Joey but thanks for telling me.”

“Hiiiittch,” Ruby’s voice rose several semitones. “You know how much you put up with me?”

“What do you want?” He asked, turning back round to finish the job he had started.

“You know how much you love me.”

“Get your bike.”

“But Hiiittcch” her voice raised a couple more semitones

“Fine.” He grabbed the keys from the pot and Ruby smiled walking towards the door. He put the dishes back into the sink and left the room. Ruby had left the door open and he slammed it behind him, his silver car flashed as he pressed the button and soon both where strapped into the front.

“Where are you headed?” He asked as Ruby sorted her hair out.

“The Scarlet Park” she answered flicking the sun protector down to access the mirror.

“Changing it up a bit I see,” he smiled and started the car.

“Well, there’s a tennis court and Del wanted to,”

“I got you,” he answered pulling out of the driveway. The park in question was on the other side of Twinford so he could understand why the lift was asked for. It was also extremely close to Blacker and Froghorn’s house which was probably also planned by Ruby in an attempt to get Hitch out of the house.

They drove across town in a surprisingly quick amount of time. A sunny Saturday normally had the roads filled with cars and bikes as people tried to leave the stifling city, towards the beach. Luckily Scarlet Park was in the complete opposite direction to the sunny East Coast. Ruby smiled when the car slowed down and she saw Del standing by the entrance. Del’s multicoloured dots covered her arm, forming small constellations with each other. She hopped out and waved. Del’s face it up when she saw Ruby and Hitch paused for a few moments to watch both teens walk off hand in hand into the park. Maybe he would pop in to see Miles and Joey after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God. This has been on my phone since September last year and then Lydia started her thing so I thought, I'm on a roll may as well just publish this one as well.


End file.
